Kuriboh Trills Across Time
by Winged Stardust Kuriboh Dragon
Summary: Yusei, Yuugi, Yami, and Judai's times are being threatened by dark evils from their pasts joining as one group united to stop everything and make the heroes as miserable and near death as possible. This is an AU to Bonds Beyond Time and features StarShipping and PuzzleShipping. Shounen-Ai. Starting at that and a T Rating for violence. Rating subject to change.


**Kuriboh Trills Across Time**

* * *

><p><em>This is an rp I am doing with my two besties! We thought it was good enough. And we will update when there's enough to. I control Judai and Yami, my friend on dA Mutou-Yuugi is Yuugi, and my other bestie is Yusei-Stardust who of course controls Yusei.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1 - How It All Began<br>**

It was a bright sunny day in Domino Japan as we see a young teenager who was almost an adult walking through the town square with his grandpa as he held his Millennium puzzle, "Hmm I wonder why so many people here?". He thought to himself as he looked around the area.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another era, a brunette was in his dorm, avoiding everyone. His head hurt... the soul of one he really didn't want in control trying to dominate his mind. It was difficult for him... and he wanted everyone to have no part of what would happen if Haou did posses him...<p>

* * *

><p>In the distant future, Yusei stood looking on at the ruined landscape of Satellite, a cloud of darkness hanging over it. The residents had all but vanished, consumed by the blackness around their home. The blackette's eyes narrowed as a tiny frown formed on his face; he knew why they had disappeared. It was all because of the Dark Signers... with Kiryu at the head.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuugi was now looking at the town hall as he thought he had recognized one person that he had long since faced, "Oh my that can't be Pegasus can it?.. what do you think Yami?". He mind linked to talk to his Yami since he was still with him.<p>

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was just as curious as his aibou as he appeared beside the bearer of said Millennium Item. He had a small smirk on his face as he looked around, curiously.

He nodded and grinned. "Yes. It seems to be."

He was holding out some Duel Monsters cards to all the kiddies gathered around him, exclaiming, "Here they are! The newest series of cards for Duel Monsters from Industrial Illusions~! Please enjoy and take good care of them."

Yuugi smiled up at Pegasus it seems he hasn't changed a bit still the same, "Yeah I see what you mean Pharaoh". He spoke in a cheerful mood while walking a bit closer with his grandpa.

Yami looked around with a smile, as he followed.

* * *

><p>The boy in the red jacket put the pillow over his head as he screamed and cried out. <em>Yubel! Make it stop! Haou is-!<em> "Augh!" He sat up quickly and gripped his head as his eyes flashed golden for a second before shooting to the teal and amber mismatch ones. "Arigato! Yubel!" he panted as he stood. This was not going to be an easy day. Haou was getting desperate... and who knew how long Yubel could continue to fight the possession of Judai? Finally, his eyes reverted back to normal, that gorgeous brown shining through the glimmer of his sweat and frustrated tears.

* * *

><p>The young teen hmm'd to himself as he walked along side his grandpa and Yami but then something was happening.. he had felt an earthquake "Huh?.. what is happening Pharaoh?"<p>

"I don't know, Yuugi. Perhaps we should investigate."

The sky darkened as a blackish-purple light beamed down, causing the ground to shake more intensely. The land continued to tremor as the light faded, revealing a black hulking mass with purple glowing lines in a strange pattern on its body. A sound emanated from it, an inhuman rumbling like a mournful tone that shook the earth as it raised its huge hand and struck a building, causing massive damage.

"Yuugi. This isn't a normal monster..."

Yuugi's eyes widened in horror as he was right about that he had never seen a creature this huge before. "W-what do you think it is Pharaoh?"

"I have no idea, but it seems to emanate a power much like the Egyptian God cards...!"

"Oh no.. i-it's going after everyone.. brace yourselves!" He shouted as he braced himself against the attack.

The humongous hulk smacked some more buildings, making them crash into eachother like dominoes. Some people could be heard screaming as they fell to their deaths. Mass panic spread as hoards of people ran for their lives, but... they couldn't leave. A wall of purple flames billowed around the city, blocking their escape.

"Yuugi! I believe we need to call forth our own monsters!"

"Yeah I do believe we must help out! ". He activated his duel disk "Go forth Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress!"

"Mm..." Yami muttered as he looked at the larger than life monster causing massive destruction.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yusei's birthmark began to glow as he heard an echoing etherial sound. "Huh..?" He blinked. "The Crimson Dragon... I think it's calling me," he thought as he hopped on his D-Wheel. A rift in time opened as the Crimson Dragon called again, materializing in front of him. He rode as it lead him through, taking him all the way back to Yuugi's timeline.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuugi gulped a bit as he saw the larger apparition monster causing more destruction everywhere, "Gah!.. lookout! it's coming right for us!" His eyes widened as it crashed into the tall building.<p>

"Get to a safe spot," the Pharaoh ordered his partner.

He didn't need to be told twice as he did what he was told to do, his eyes were closed as he braced himself.

Just then, a rift opened as a rider on a red D-Wheel leapt forth from it, landing roughly, then skidding, happening to stop right next to Yuugi.

Yuugi then opened his eyes as he looked up and noticed someone on a red motorcycle. "Huh? who are you?"

He glanced at who spoke, immediately recognizing him and realizing where he had been brought... The past. "Yusei Fudo... Yuugi. Hop on. I'll explain everything later." He had seen the Earthbound God Cappac Apu and knew that Kiryu was behind what was going on.

Yuugi hesitated but then went with him "How did you know my name Yusei?" he asked him while getting on his D-Wheel.

* * *

><p><em>Episode 1 complete. Len Opal out! See ya then~!<em>


End file.
